


A wandavision theory.

by Hawkguys_and_Coffee



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: I can’t sleep and my brain threw this theory at me, It’s almost 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguys_and_Coffee/pseuds/Hawkguys_and_Coffee
Summary: It is nearly 12 am and I am reeling about the most recent episode from wandavision. So here, have this crazy theory I came up with
Kudos: 12





	A wandavision theory.

Vision keep mentioning how there’s no children in the town. It’s been mentioned at least three times. There’s a playground— and honestly, there must be a few kids in the small town. 

In the most recent episode it was mentioned that Wanda can’t make things from thin air, she needs actual l items so manipulate to her liking. 

Kids don’t just appear out of nowhere. She can’t just *make* them happen. 

So that begs the question: what happened to the kids?

My theory is that there were two kids, named Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepherd. Maybe they were passing through the town or maybe they live there. Who knows. The point is, Wanda used the two boys as a template to manipulate to her likening, thus creating William and Thomas Maximoff. 

At the end of the show, when Wanda puts an end to her reality manipulations, everything will go back to normal. 

All except for one thing. 

There will still be two little boys name Billy and Tommy with strange powers they have no idea how they got and no memory of what happened or why there are strange SWORD agents surrounding their town.


End file.
